


Future Team Arrow

by ThePhantom3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is fictional, Fluff, Gen, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, don’t attack me if you don’t like it, enjoy, lots and lots of angst, more tags will be added, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantom3000/pseuds/ThePhantom3000
Summary: Future Team Arrow only has one purpose... to protect Star City and fight crime.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Felicity Smoak & William Clayton, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Future Team Arrow S01 E01 “Pilot”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Team Arrow is just the same as the spin-off series Green Arrow and the Canaries. I just don't like the original title so I changed it along with the main characters. Porbably rated R for violence and gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I deleted the original chapter 6 because I had writer's block after posting it and I had no idea how to continue it.

Connor groaned sleepily on his bed as he heard a knock on the front door. It was almost midnight. Connor stumbled to the door and opened it to find Mia Smoak-Queen behind it. “Mia? What are you doing here?” he asked. Mia didn’t answer and just pushed inside the house. 

“William is missing.” She breathed out, “And… I need you and Zoe’s help.” Mia hesitated for a moment before continuing, “Look, I know you think you might be the last person I’ll ever ask for help, but actually—“

“I know.” Connor interrupted. Mia looked up in surprise and confusion. “A few hours ago, some weird guy broke into my house and touched with a ring and everything came back to me. So yes, I’ll help you find William.” Mia nodded.

**_In Arrow’s bunker…_ **

“William was last seen in Dad’s graveyard 2 hours ago. Any idea who might’ve taken him?” Mia asked.

“The Deathstroke gang?” Zoe suggested. Mia took in a breath. If it was the Deathstrokes, then it also means JJ. And Mia didn’t want that to be true even if they’re not together anymore. “Mia, when was the last time you saw JJ?” 

Zoe’s question snapped Mia out of her thoughts. “My house. He… he ended things between us there.” Mia said. 

“Well, he’s not at his apartment. It’s empty.” Connor informed them as he entered the old bunker. Suddenly an alarm went off in one of the computer screens at the center of the room. “It’s Star City Bank. All the security cameras are shut off. It must be William.”

“Then let’s go.” Mia said. 

**_Star City Bank_ **

Mia, Connor, and Zoe slowly crept to the side of the building. According to the security cameras after Connor succeeded in turning it back on, there were about 30 armed people with Deathstroke masks inside but William was nowhere to be seen. “Alright, so here’s the plan.” Mia said as she turned around to face her two friends. “Connor, you enter through the front and Zoe, you stay outside in case more people come. And I’ll use the air vents.” She explained as Connor and Zoe nodded in understanding. 

Mia and Connor entered quickly and all the masked people in the room pointed their weapons at the two. Before Mia and Connor could do anything, a voice rang through the room, “Put your weapons down.” A Deathstroke who was clearly the leader ordered, “Ah, if it isn’t the Green Arrow and Spartan. Or do you prefer your real names? Mia Queen and Connor Hawke.” 

Connor bristled up and asked threateningly, “Who are you and where is William Clayton?” 

The Deathstroke lightly chuckled as he clutched his helmet and slowly took it off, “Well the second question I can’t answer you at the moment.” He completely took off his helmet to reveal Grant Wilson, “But I think you already know the answer to the first one.” He smirked, “Oh, and I’m not only Deathstroke, I am the new Ra’s al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins.” He boasted.

This time it was Mia who threatened Grant, “Where is William? Last chance.” She said as Mia raised her bow at him. 

“Alright then. How about we make a deal?” Grant suggested, “A duel. If you win, I’ll let your beloved half brother go alive. But if you lose I’ll kill him and the rest of your little team. What do you say?”

Mia glanced at Connor and saw him mouth, “Don’t do it.” But she ignored him and stepped up, “Deal.”   
All of the Deathstrokes except Grant immediately formed a circle around Mia and Grant. Mia turned around and saw one of them was holding Connor and Zoe at gunpoint. She faced Grant. 

“No rules.” Grant said, “Fight ‘til you drop.” 

He lunged forward and swung his right fist at Mia. She ducked down and swung her left leg at Grant’s feet. It knocked him down but he quickly grabbed Mia’s neck with both of his hands and continued to choke her. 

Mia kicked him in the shin and quickly stood up, preparing herself for the next attack. But Grant slowly stood up and gestured at one of his masked minion and he threw two knives to Grant. Grant threw one at Mia and said, “Use it.” Before sprinting forward with his knife. 

Mia flinched back and threw her knife up in the air as she pushed down Grant’s right hand which was holding the knife which caused him to drop it and punched him in the face. She jumped up slightly and caught the knife and lunged it at Grant’s left shoulder. Grant avoided it and without Mia noticing, he managed to make a rather big cut on her left leg. Mia yelled in pain and dropped on the floor. 

Grant grinned like a maniac, “What’s wrong, Ms. Queen? Are you feeling a little sting?” He taunted. 

“Shut up.” Mia said. She threw her knife at his legs which caught him in surprise making him fall backwards. But as he was falling, he caught Mia by the collar of her suit. In defense, she wrenched Grant’s knife out of his hand and before she realized what had happened, the knife was inside Grant’s stomach. 

Mia’s eyes widened in shock as she kneeled down beside Grant’s dying body. He was grinning like a maniac. Ignoring the blood dripping from his side and mouth, he spluttered out, “You fell right into my trap. It… actually worked.” At the same time, the rest of the Deathstrokes were fleeing from the scene, letting Connor and Zoe free as promised.

“What are you talking about?” Mia demanded. 

Grant smiled even wider, “I’ve told you earlier, I lead the League of Assassins. And do you know how leader passes his position to another? By committing the murder of the original leader.”

He took in a deep breath and whispered, “Hail… to the new… Ra’s al Ghul.” And Grant Wilson was dead. 

At that time, William entered the room. He had been held captive in a nearby building just a few meters away. “Guys, what happened?” He said noticing their shocked faces. 

Suddenly Mia stood up and asked William, “Will, what happens if there is a new Ra’s al Ghul?”

“Well, the only thing I remember is that they have to kill any other potential candidate leader. Which could mean people who have direct ties to the old leader, specifically, blood ties.” He explained. 

Realization dawned on Mia. She rushed outside. She hurriedly stole a motorbike and drove away, leaving the others behind. 

**_Bloomfield, New Jersey._ **

Mia hopped of the motorbike and ran to her old home. Someone was standing in front of the cabin. Suddenly, that someone staggered backwards and fell down hard on the cold dirt. “Aunt Nyssa!” Mia exclained as she rushed to her old trainer’s side, “No no, don’t go, please.” 

Nyssa al Ghul looked at Mia and smiled, “Don’t worry, Mia. Make him proud.” A bullet hole was in her chest.

Suddenly, her gaze darkened. Nyssa said in a low whisper, “Hail… to the new… Ra’s al Ghul.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave kudos and comments. I will very much appreciate it if you do that.


	2. “What Have You Done? part 1” 01x02 FTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Thank you for 40 hits!

“You know it’s not your fault, Mia.” William said to a frustrated Mia, “We were all there and none of us suspected anything. No one could have suspected Grant Wilson was there.” 

“Stop telling me it’s not my fault!” Mia exclaimed, stopping her pacing around the room to look at her brother, “I let my guard down when we visited Dad’s grave. If we hadn’t gone there at all, none of this would have happened.” 

“Oh, cut it out, Mia.” Zoe snapped. The others looked up at her in confusion, “You’re always like this. You always take the blame for something that’s clearly not your fault. So how about you take some time to consider how the rest of us are feeling? Why do you always act like if you take one wrong step, one of us will drop dead? I don’t—“

“Because you did!” Mia blurted out, stopping Zoe mid-sentence. “You died in front of me! And now you’re here… I just can’t lose you again, or any of you again! So if you want to blame me for last night, go ahead, because I deserve it.” 

Zoe seemed to be lost in words, and remained silent.

In an attempt to break the awkward silence, William spoke, “Connor, you’ve been very quiet since we came back.” 

William’s word snapped Connor out of his train of thought. “Sorry. I’ve been thinking where JJ might be. And I think I might have an idea.” He suggested as he walked to the computers in the center of the bunker, followed by the rest of the team, including Zoe.   
“So we know that the Deathstrokes always target big, important places in Star City. And yesterday, they went for the bank. They need the money for whatever they’re planning to do.” Connor explained.

“But they left the money at the bank last night, they don’t have anything.” Mia said.

“Exactly,” Connor agreed, “They’re going to go for another big money source. But not a bank, they know that the government is keeping an eye out for them. They need something easier to carry but valuable.” 

“The National Jewelry Center.” William interrupted. Connor nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s go.” Mia said.

“Okay, this is sound check for the new comms. This is Overwatch, do you hear me?” William asked, sitting in the center of the bunker. 

“This is Wild Dog, I can hear you, Overwatch.”   
“This is Spartan, hearing you loud and clear, Overwatch.”  
“This is Green Arrow, loud and clear.”   
  
“Copy that. Proceed with caution. I can see multiple people inside, but I can’t pinpoint their locations. The signal is weak underground there.” William warned.

The National Jewelry Center was known for its large, maze-like vault which was deep underground. Inside the vault were multiple rooms which was to keep the jewelry according to its category. So it would take about two hours for the Deathstrokes to collect all of the valuables. 

As the team entered, they noticed that no workers were anywhere to be seen.

“Look who decided to join the show.” A voice said, startling the others.

Mia turned around and saw JJ with a smirk on his face. “Well, you seem surprised.” Mia retorted, full of hatred towards her ex-fiancé 

JJ laughed, “You don’t seem any different than me.” He paused to glance around the room, before adding, “Kill them.”

About 25 Deathstroke soldiers burst into the room and attacked them. 

As the fight was escalating, a Deathstroke had an idea. He pulled out his gun and slowly aimed at Mia. Zoe saw what he was doing and ran towards Mia and yelled, “Mia, behind you!” 

Mia turned around just in time to see Zoe jump in front of her as the Deathstroke pulled the trigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh cliffhanger.


	3. “What Have You Done? part 2” 01x03 FTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the last chapter

Mia cracked her eyes open and saw Zoe staggering in front of her. She saw blood on the floor beside Zoe, and that was enough to tell her what happened. 

As Zoe fell to the floor, the Deathstrokes ran away. All except the one who shot Zoe. He dropped the gun and ran deeper inside the vault. “It doesn’t seem like the bullet hit any internal organs, so she can make it.” William said. Now Mia only had eyes for him as she rose up from beside Zoe and chased after him. 

Mia saw the Deathstroke almost slam against a wall. It was a dead end. Good, he’s cornered now. The Deathstroke turned around and took out his sword, “Careful with who you mess with, Ms. Queen.” 

He lunged forward with his sword pointed towards Mia’s stomach. But the attempt was futile, as Mia saw it coming and swung sideways whilst grabbing the sword and forcefully made it face the other way: toward his left leg. 

“What’s wrong? Too scared to die suffering?” she hissed, “Well you’re in luck.” 

She let go of the man and let the sword clatter on the floor. But before he could move, he felt intense pain in his head, chest, and stomach, and he saw darkness. Mia lowered down her bow, her eyes darker and her quiver three arrows short. She let out a shaky breath that she did not know she was holding. She did what she had to do, so it’s all over…right? 

“Mia! Mia, where are you?” William turned around the corner and sighed in relief at the sight of his sister, but something seemed off, “Mia, what happen— oh my god. What did you do?” 

“You don’t know anything.” She said harshly, then asked, “How’s Zoe?” 

“She’s okay. But she’ll probably only be able to wake up in a week or so.” William explained hesitantly. 

“Good. That’s all I wanted to hear.” 

* * *

Connor was going home, but his mind was still with Zoe and Mia. Zoe was in a coma and Mia… is Mia. A loud noise snapped him out his train of thoughts. He looked at his left, a dark alley. Cautiously, Connor stepped into the shadows. His breath hitched, “Felicity?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t murder me for the cliffhanger. And can you tell me if you liked it or not in the comments? Please leave kudos and comments.


	4. “League of Assassins” 01x04 FTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is back! And no, don’t worry, she’s not going away any time soon.

_Bodies were all piled in a careless heap on the island. They all had the same empty look in their eyes. They never saw it coming. Horror and disgust fell into the 11-year-old’s mind as he saw how the bodies ended up in such a state. Each body had three bloody holes on their forehead, chest, and stomach. “To destroy the thoughts, feelings, and desires. It ends your body and soul at the same time, both the victim and the killer.” Adrian Chase had told William._

Back to present time, the room was quiet with only Mia, William and a comatose Zoe. Mia had isolated herself in a dark corner with a book, avoiding eye contact with William. He was trying to make himself focus on the screens in front of him but his mind kept going back to the vault.   


Suddenly the entrance door swung opened, allowing Connor to come in. He took a moment to look around the room, his gaze lingering at Zoe for a few seconds longer before looking up again. “Promise not to freak out or kill me but…” Connor hesitated then continued, “Felicity Smoak is back.” He breathed out in excitement and anticipation. 

Felicity stepped inside the room and took in a big breath, “Mia… William… You’re really here, I’m really here.” 

“Mom.” Mia and William said in unison. The both of them threw themselves into a hug. Felicity closed her eyes with a smile. They were together now. 

_“Felicity Smoak-Queen, I have given you a chance to live a life again. Do not take it granted.” Mar Novu explained. “I hope you use it well. They need you.” And he was gone as sudden as he appeared, leaving Connor and Felicity alone again._

The Smoak-Queen family entered William’s house. “We don’t really have anything to do until Zoe wakes up. So we got a lot of free time.” William said excitedly. “What do you want to do?” 

“Well, how about,” Felicity began before saying sharply, “you two tell me what the hell happened while I was gone? I can clearly see the whole situation, whatever it is, is an utter mess.” She rambled. 

Before they could say anything, a knocking was heard from the second floor window. A person with a gas mask was knocking on the glass window. He slowly pulled his right hand back and threw something inside, destroying the glass in the process. Bomb. The second it landed on the ground, it ejected a cloud of white gas. It was a sleeping gas bomb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not fully done with this chapter. I’m just posting the completed part of this chapter, but I will edit in the rest later today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and tell me how it is in the comments.


	5. “League of Assassins part 2” 01x04 FTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s been two weeks since I last updated. Or was it three? Anyway here it is! I’m rather proud of this chapter actually. Hehe :D

A bright light pierced through her eyes as Mia fluttered her eyes open. She frantically looked around for a friendly face, memories of what happened returning. Mia was strapped down to a wooden chair, so was an unconscious William on her left and Felicity on the other side. 

There were the sound of steps approaching slowly. A man in a green cape. “Welcome to Nanda Parbat, Ra’s al Ghul. I am the current leader of the League of Assassins, and I will remain so until we have trained you in our ways.” He explained in a strange voice. 

“First of all, I am not your leader and never will be. Second, you can let us all go and no one has to get hurt.” Mia threatened, rather annoyed at how calm he was. She quickly scanned the space around her, trying to find an escape route. 

The place was a large wooden mansion. The only open side Mia could see overlooked a tall mountain, so it was impossible to escape there alive. The rest of the place was heavily guarded by armed hooded figures. 

There was a swishing sound and the rope tying her hands were cut. “Stand up.” The “Leader” ordered abruptly. As Mia cautiously did so, all of the hooded guards quickly formed a circle around her and pulled out their swords. 

“Defeat them all and we’ll let you all go, but if you fail…” He pointed his own sword at Felicity and William who had regained consciousness now, “You know what will happen.” 

“Begin.” 

This should be easy, right? It’s just like cage fighting. Except your family will be dead if you fail to knock out every single other person in the room. Mia thought as she bristled up, ready to fight. 

Everything was a flash. Quite literally. Swords were swinging around in every direction. Several people had been accidentally kicked off the mountain, falling to their deaths. Some were assumed dead or unconscious, but woke up. William was trying hard to loosen his bonds but probably somehow made it tighter instead. One had managed to slice Mia in the leg. It wasn’t too deep or fatal, but it did slow her down a little. 

As the opponents decreased and finally ran out, the “Leader” suddenly jumped behind Mia unexpectedly and attempted to end things. But Mia saw him through the reflection of a window and quickly turned around a bit too late. The “Leader” looked to the side to see a knife embedded in his left shoulder, an empty knife case on Mia’s ankle, but snickered maniacally. Blood dripped down onto the old wooden floor. Mia’s eyes widened as she felt a sharp blinding pain in her stomach, a sword sinking deep.

“I guess you weren’t much of Ra’s al Ghul.” He said as he pulled out the knife and raised it high in the air. This is it Mia thought as she closed her eyes. She no longer had the energy to resist.

One gunshot, two gunshots. A loud thud and a clatter on the floor. An excited exclamation, “Connor! Zoe!” Wait… Zoe? 

Mia cracked her eyes open and saw two blurry figures. One was untying William and Felicity. The other was rushing towards her and shouting something she couldn’t figure out what. Her surroundings faded out and all was dark, the voices fading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, kudos, constructive criticism and positive comments are very much appreciated!


	6. “SmoaknHawke” 01x06 FTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty smoaknhawke chapter because I feel like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather sad ending. this is probably my favorite chapter to write so far.

A bright light. This seemed to be becoming a regular thing: seeing friends and family almost killed, almost getting killed herself, waking up to a bright light. It was definitely slowly becoming a regular thing.

Mia tried to stand up but a blinding pain erupted on her spine and stomach. A second attempt succeeded, though, but she only had enough strength to sit up on the bed. She was back in the bunker again, in the medical room. 

“Hey,”a voice said, “how are you?” It was Connor. 

“What happened? Where’s Will and…” Mia questioned, panic seeping in. Memories of Nanda Parbat flooded back in. The swords, the threats, everything. 

“Don’t worry. They’re safe, they’re in the house. Zoe’s good too. She woke up just after you guys went missing.” Connor paused to look at her, as if searching for something. Then he continued, “You haven’t answered my question: how are you, really?” 

“I’m fine… but my legs feel like they’re on fire.” Mia confessed shyly. 

“Sit down,” Connor gestured to the medical bed, “I’ll take a look at your injuries. They were pretty bad when we found you.” 

Mia sat down on the bed, mind racing with thoughts. 

This had happened before, in a different place, a different world, a different timeline. Everything has changed. They all have two separate memories of two separate timelines. She saw Connor Hawke kneeling on the floor bandaging her legs. For a second, Mia saw the Connor Hawke she knew, the Connor Hawke she loved so much. She remembered when they would “accidentally” find each other in an empty bar at midnight, each other longing to escape from the rest of the world. They found each other when there was just them. Now all those moments were only memories. 

Now Mia was looking at a different Connor Hawke who keeps on pushing her away. Probably because of JJ, she had always thought. 

“Mia, is there something wrong?” Connor asked, snapping Mia out of her train of thought. “You’re staring at me.” 

“Why do you keep pushing me away?” She blurted out. Great, it’s out now, she might as well say everything else. “Ever since this whole… timeline mess you’ve been avoiding me. Is it because of JJ? Is it because I was engaged to your brother? Is it because I was engaged to the man who killed our friend? I don’t know you. I don’t know this you.” She was ranting now.

“You seriously think this is because of JJ?” Connor demanded angrily, standing up. “After all this time, you think this is about him? No. I was scared of how you would react once you knew I got my memories back. You’ve always been this unbreakable wall for everybody but for some reason, except me. I’ve never understood why. I guess I was just so scared.” There were tears in both individuals’ eyes. 

Suddenly they were kissing. Just like how they used to do it. Deep and longing, longing for each other. And just for that moment, they were whole again. 

Connor slowly pushed Mia away from himself. “I can’t do this, not like this. I’m sorry, Mia.” 

And Mia was all alone in the room as the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official. I have broken my writing schedule and completely ignoring it. Anyway, please leave kudos if you like it, and I accept constructive comments as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE. EVERYTHING HERE IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL.


End file.
